Experiments
by KhaleesiLunae
Summary: Death The Kid has had it with his asymmetrical hair. He's willing to go to extremes to get rid of those wretched stripes. He enlists the help of a certain scientist. But the scientist has some other experimental ideas on his mind... [Stein x Kid] {Explicit Yaoi! Be warned, no hate!} Please review! :)


**Experiments**

Death the Kid was seated in his chair. It was twelve thirty-two; just half way through his least favorite class. He was staring intently at the instructor at the front of the class. He was gritting his teeth, desperately trying not to have a nosebleed and break down into tears.

_Asymmetrical. Asymmetrical garbage. Why must I be forced to stare at… This, nasty display, every single day. It's practically inhumane. _

Kid sat there at his desk, fuming instead of freaking out.

The familiar sound of a chair rolling across tiles grated at his ears. Followed by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Alright everyone. Today we are doing a dissection."

"A dissection. How surprising." He seethed dryly.

The rest of class went along fine. Patty and Liz were on either side of him. He did most of the dissection, since Patty would just laugh uncontrollably every time she saw something she liked, and Liz was practically crying at the site of an animal cut open on their table. Kid of course was the last one to be done with the dissection; he had to make each cut precise and perfect.

Ten minutes after class was supposed to be done, Kid put down his scalpel. He had Liz gather up his things, while Patty went running out of the room, giggling and shouting something about zombie animals. Kid made his way down the stairs. The Professor – the bane of his existence – scooted in front of them, blocking their way. Kid glared at the man in front of them.

"Finishing late, as always. That'll be ten points off again Kid."

Kid gritted his teeth.

"Yes Professor Stein."

The professor looked at the two, glasses glinting.

"Run along now. I'll clean up your mess."

Kid bit back a rather rude retort, not wanting any more points off. He stormed out of the room.

"How dare he! How dare he interrupt my walking. I had to pause on step thirteen. Thirteen! That isn't an even number! It isn't even divisible by anything! And then to say I had made a mess?! Ours was the cleanest station. And taking points off of us again, that disgusting asymmetrical man, how dare he!" Kid was fuming in the hall outside, walking back home. Liz and Patty walked beside him, rolling their eyes at his antics. They remained silent, giving him breadth to rant.

They got home without incident. Kid walked up the stairs to his mansion, sighing happily. Everything about his home was perfectly symmetrical. It was his little heaven. He walked inside, shrugging off his coat to hang by the door. Liz and Patty ran off, shouting something about doing their nails. Kid couldn't care less so he didn't really pay attention.

He made his way to his bedroom, and settled himself perfectly in the middle of it. He sighed happily, laying back against the plush mattress and pillows. He fell asleep, dreaming of a symmetrical world and the number eight…

Kid was woken the next day by the sound of an alarm.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He pushed the off button, satisfied with the number of beeps it had made. He got out of bed, getting ready for the day.

Kid's morning routine was, as one would expect, quite structured and complicated. First he took exactly sixteen steps to his adjoining bathroom. Then he disrobed and showered for ten minutes. He used a fresh towel after every shower and dried himself off for four minutes. After that he approached his sink and mirror and brushed his teeth (forty scrubs in all) and combed his hair. (Exactly twenty five brushes through his locks.)

He stood there, brushing his hair, a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He looked into the mirror at himself, and felt a prick of panic rise up in him. He saw the three white stripes in his pitch black hair and felt a few tears fall from his golden eyes. No matter what he did to his wretched hair, it stayed just like that. He had dyed it countless times, cut it, gone to a professional, tried to convince a witch to put a spell on it; all to no avail. He threw the brush down and started to wail and sob.

"Look at it! It's so ugly! I'm ugly! Ugly, ugly asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to be a Reaper!"

Liz and Patty were getting their breakfast ready when they heard Kid's cries. Liz looked at the clock and sighed. Seven twenty-two. Right on time. Every. Single. Morning. She made her way upstairs while Patty attempted to cook something and not burn the place down. She would try to calm him down enough, help him into his clothes, dry off his tears, and pretty much kick his ass but into his routine. This all usually took around ten minutes, depending on how tired and patient Liz was.

As Liz was coming upstairs, Kid was sobbing uncontrollably.

_I'm no better than that horrid professor I'll have to face again. _

Kid paused in his crying.

_Wait a moment. That Professor Stein is a scientist. He does experiments… Could he fix my hair?_

Liz got to the bathroom and saw Kid staring at the mirror with wide golden eyes. She tipped her head, confused.

"You ok there Kid? I, thought I heard you crying?" This wasn't normal. This wasn't part of their routine.

Kid sniffled a little and wiped at his face.

"Yes. I am fine now. Liz, be a dear and put out my outfit for me." His voice was back to normal, the dark and smooth voice of a future Reaper. Liz frowned, but did what he asked. She paused for a moment, seeing him smile in the mirror. She was more confused than ever, but appreciated the extra moments she had now to eat breakfast.

At eight o'clock sharp the trio arrived at school. Everyone had expected it of them by now, to just show up when they wanted, instead of when school actually started. Truthfully, who was going to argue with a Reaper and his two weapons?

School went by uneventfully again. Well, as uneventful as the DWMA ever got. BlackStar still made a fool of himself and tried to jump off the highest peak of the school before Tsubaki stopped him. Soul slouched around as usual, and Maka had her nose in some enormously thick book. Spirit followed her around, stars in his eyes over his apathetic daughter. Death had Kid in the Death Room for some afternoon tea between classes. Liz and Patty fawned over the new hot boys joining.

All in all, a regular day.

After classes had finished, Liz and Patty gathered up their things – and Kid's – and prepared to depart for home. Kid walked down the halls of the DWMA with them, but paused outside the dispensary.

"You two go on home. I have some business to attend to."

Liz's jaw dropped to the floor.

"B-b-but this isn't routine!" she exclaimed. Patty giggled and grabbed her sister's wrist. "Let's go shoppingggg!" she screamed happily, dragging her confused and spluttering sister along. Kid watched them calmly till they were out of sight. Once they were gone he stepped inside the dispensary.

It was bright inside the room. Everything was white, sterile, clean. The lights overheard were hospital grade and didn't flicker. Kid actually rather liked the room. He looked around, seeing if the person he was seeking was in there. Finding that they weren't, he gave a disappointed sigh. He turned to leave and saw the medicine cabinet. He nearly had a meltdown looking at it. It was so, disorganized! Asymmetrical! He walked over to it with purpose and set to work.

Ten minutes later he was nearly finished. All the bottles were facing perfectly forward, organized by color and size and spread on either side of the cabinet to be perfectly symmetrical. He smiled happily at the sight of it. He was placing one last bottle on the right side when a voice startled him.

"Organizing the medicine cabinet? Are we trying to earn extra credit points Kid?"

Kid spun on his heel to see the man he was looking for. Professor Stein. Sitting backwards in his stupid little chair, grinning at him with his stupid lopsided face. Kid gave the Professor a light glare.

"No. It's asymmetry was a bother to me and a direct insult to the perfect symmetry of this academy." He replied haughtily.

Stein adjusted his glasses, giving the Reaper a curious look.

"Well then. I assume you didn't come in here just to inspect the medicine cabinets. What can I help you with?" he asked.

Kid put his hands in his pockets, giving the professor a cool look.

"I want you to experiment on me. I want you to fix my hair." He announced simply.

Stein felt his hands twitch with excitement at those few words.

_Experimenting? On a Reaper? When else will you have a chance like this?_

Stein rolled forward and back in his chair, ignoring the Reaper's annoyed look at the action. He put a hand to his chin, thinking it over.

"Well well. Finally want to do something about those stripes eh?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Kid nearly started to have a meltdown at the mention of them. He tried to cover them with his hand as he glared at Stein.

"They are disgusting, ugly garbage! Get rid of them!" he exclaimed.

Stein nodded, turning his screw twice.

"I suppose I could try. Come by my lab tonight. Around six. I'll see what I can do."

The Reaper glared at the scientist. "Make it eight o'clock. I'll be right on time. Don't keep me waiting." He warned, his voice back to its cool and smooth tone. He glanced over the perfect medicine cabinet before walking out.

Stein sat there in the infirmary, musing over what had just happened.

_So I get to experiment on Death's own child. All because of his neurotic tendencies. Tonight should be very fun indeed._

Stein was prepping his lab for the experiment tonight. Spirit had come over earlier, but Stein had regrettably told him he was busy tonight. Spirit left, looking like a kicked puppy. Stein promised he would make it up to him, leaving the Death Scythe in slightly better spirits. Stein was just putting some different chemicals on a tray when he glanced at the clock. Three minutes till eight. He'd better get to the door. He didn't want to annoy the Reaper coming over.

Kid arrived at the lab at exactly eight. He knocked eight times, hearing the booming echo through the large home. He stuck his hands in his pockets, expecting to have to wait. But the door swung open, revealing the Professor behind it. He too had his hands in his pockets. He looked Kid over and his glasses glinted.

"Welcome Kid. Let's get inside and get started."

Kid felt a strange sort of premonition in his stomach as he stood in the doorway, but he pushed it aside. He figured it had something to do with how wonderful his hair would look after this experimenting business was over. Kid followed behind Stein, his face twisting in disgust as he looked over the home. It too was scarred, lopsided, and all together asymmetrical garbage. Just like its owner. Kid contained his distaste and followed his professor to the lab. Stein pushed open a door, allowing Kid to walk in first. Kid looked around, barely flinching when the heavy metal door swung shut with a loud bang.

Stein sat down in his rolley chair, looking Kid over. He cranked his screw three times, head tipped slightly. Kid stared back, one eyebrow raised.

_Why is he staring at me like that. Why can't we just get started already. _

Stein stared at s student before him, his thick glasses hiding his eyes. He grinned slightly.

_Ah. The great Reaper, Death the Kid, here in my lab. All to myself… And ready for me to experiment on. How I've wanted this for so long. _

Kid cleared his throat after the professor had been staring at him for several minutes. "Are we going to get this done or not?" he asked, annoyance creeping into his smooth voice.

Stein's grin widened slightly.

"Take off your coat. And shirt." He replied simply, his voice cold and unreadable.

Kid felt his mouth drop open.

"I-I'm sorry? What did you just say?"

Stein reached into his lab coat pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it with a match, puffing out a large cloud of smoke. Kid coughed and waved it away from his face.

"I think you know exactly what I just said. It's necessary for the experiment."

Kid hesitated, but ultimately reached for the buttons at his chest. First he unbuttoned the black coat, then his pristine white shirt. He folded them carefully, placing them on a table. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide behind them. He glared at the professor, but his cheeks were now stained pink.

"Now what?" he demanded, trying to keep his cool.

Stein looked Kid over behind his glasses. From his burning golden eyes, down his smooth, lean, perfect and pale chest. He was certainly a sight to behold. And that was only with his shirt off.

Stein leaned forward in his chair, the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Get on the slab." Stein replied, pointing to the large operating table in the center of the room. Kid looked at it, the gleaming silver metal looking dangerous.

_I'm a Reaper for goodness sake. Get up there and get this over with._

Kid walked over to it, hopping up onto the table. Stein kept his eyes on Kid's back, enjoying the view he had of his leanly muscled backside… When Kid looked at him, Stein's glasses glinted. Kid felt his heart pounding a little faster, though he wasn't really sure why. Perhaps it was that it was late. Perhaps it was the cold metal beneath him. Perhaps it was the intense stares his own professor was giving him….

"Lie back." Stein called, his voice suddenly soft. Kid felt a strange shiver go up his bare back at the sound. He had never heard the professor speak that way.

Kid laid back hesitantly, shivering at the cold metal against his bare skin. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling. There was a bright light right above him, making him squint. He heard the familiar squeaking and rolling of Stein's chair coming closer. Kid braced himself, but he didn't know for what exactly.

Stein rolled over to the table, getting up out of his chair. He stood over his new subject, taking him in. His black hair was fanned around him, the white stripes shining especially bright in the light. His pale and blemish free skin seemed to glow. His lean and wiry chest was rising and falling quickly. Stein's eyes trailed down to Kid's waist, where the waistband of his pants were clinging tantalizingly to his thin hips. Stein's glasses glinted and he turned the screw in his head once.

Kid gulped visibly.

Stein saved the eyes for last. He trailed his intense gaze up slowly, till he met those wide golden orbs. Ah, how those eyes had tortured him. They were such a unique color, intense and passionate like his own eyes. And now they were looking up at him, locked in his gaze, wide and curious.

It nearly undid Stein right then and there.

Kid was laying on the table, trying to keep from trembling. Professor Stein was looking at him so, strangely. With so much intensity and… Passion? He was sure it was passion… He had seen the same look on Liz before. When she couldn't find a hot normal human boy interested in her, she turned to Kid. He had gone into her bed a few times before; mostly out of boredom and curiosity. It didn't hurt that her body was incredible. But it didn't mean anything. But she had had that look for him before… That sort of heated and intense gaze that left you feeling trapped and warm.

But it had never left Kid's stomach in knots like Stein's was now.

Kid's breathing turned shallow and he couldn't tear his eyes from Stein's. The scientist was above him, the light above his head making a sort of halo around his white hair. The two stared at each other silently, the tension growing so thick in the air one could practically touch it.

Finally, Stein laughed. It was a low and pleasant sound to Kid's ears, despite the touch of madness in it. Stein adjusted his glasses.

"I think it would help me in my experimenting if you also took your pants off. That is, if you want." He said offhandedly, gathering some instruments to put on a tray beside the table.

Kid paused. He was giving him a choice here this time… And surprisingly, Kid didn't necessarily mind. He suddenly _wanted_ his pants off. He flushed at the thought.

He wriggled out of tem, also folding them, placing them on the ground beside the table.

"Good to have them off. It was asymmetrical to still have them on and not have my shirt on." He mumbled, trying to believe his own seemingly rational words. Well, rational for him. The professor saw right through his little lie, excitement racing through him as he realized Kid was playing along. He chuckled.

"Of course Kid." He said softly. "Now, I'm going to do a full body examination before we start. Need to make sure you are in good and healthy condition before I do any sort of experimenting on you. My experiments can be rather, rough." He said, looking over a chart of things he needed to check. He shivered inwardly at the thought of putting his hands on this perfect Reaper before him. He was young and full of life, and utterly perfect. He was dying to touch him. But he still wasn't sure how Kid would react… He would need to go about this slowly. The last thing he needed was Kid running out of here screaming, telling his father that Stein was a pervert. He frowned at the thought of getting a Reaper Chop – or worse.

Kid heard the words 'full body examination' and had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. The implications behind those three little words… He wasn't sure what was going to happen. But he was laying there perfectly still, ready for whatever it was.

Stein started at his head. He let one hand run through a strand of black hair. It was silky smooth of course. He touched a white strip, smiling at it. The one physical imperfection the Reaper had. Stein found it rather attractive. It showed he wasn't a perfect and omnipotent being. He was actually rather normal, except for the special Reaper powers. Stein pretended to mark notes on the clipboard. He trailed one hand down to his prominent cheek, meeting his wide eyes. He caressed his cheek, slowly following down to his fragile looking neck. He put one large scarred hand around the fragile thing, squeezing it tightly for a moment. Kid gasped, hands curling into fists. Stein smirked, letting go before the Reaper tried to attack him. He moved to Kid's right side, hands traveling over the expanse of his bare chest. He made sure to touch every single inch of him, pausing when Kid gasped or sighed or tensed up. He noted those areas for future reference. Soon enough, he was at the waistband of Kid's black boxers. There was a tent in his boxers that hadn't been there when they had started. Stein eyed it hungrily and looked at Kid over the rims of his glasses.

"This seems a bit abnormal. Perhaps I should check into it a bit more thoroughly…"

Kid had tensed up when Stein had first started touching him. He scowled when the scientist touched one of the wretched white stripes in his hair. But as his hands trailed languidly over his pale skin, he felt as though they were caressing him. He shivered at the contact. It was so sure and gentle. The longer was touching him with those hands he used to find – wait, _used _to? – so disturbing, the more he felt. Those strange hot and intense feelings in his lower stomach… He had only ever felt them before when Liz undressed, or when she touched him, well_, down there_. It was strange for him to have these feelings just from gentle touches. He wasn't used to it.

He flushed tomato red when Stein noticed his bulging boxers. He gaped at Stein's words, wishing he could cover up, run away, _something_.

But those murky green eyes held him in place. He swallowed loudly, nodding once hesitantly.

Stein felt his own pants tightening at the simple permission given by the Reaper. He grinned a wide and mad grin. He ever so slowly pulled down the tight black boxers, revealing a rather large and blood filled cock. Stein eyed it, surprised.

"I suppose Reapers are just well endowed then?" he asked teasingly. Kid felt his whole body go red. He tried stuttering out a response and Stein just laughed.

"Well I suppose I should, inspect it." He said slowly. One hand reached out and gripped the member. Kid groaned loudly then gasped, surprised by his own reaction. Sure, he knew how biology and hormones and all that worked. He read informative books. But this was different. Even different from when Liz's petite hand touched him. Seeing Stein's scarred and large hand on him made him moan. Stein chuckled. He was barely touching Kid. He teased at the hyper sensitive skin, making sure to tease every engorged inch.

"Have you never been with a man before Kid?" Stein asked softly.

Kid looked at him with wide gold eyes. His face was still bright red.

"N-no Professor. Just, ah, a girl." He admitted.

Stein felt his own member twitch at Kid calling him Professor in this situation. Stein continued to tease Kid, and Kid's hips bucked up from the table, even as he groaned, biting his lip to keep from being too loud.

"How wonderful. Then I get to be your first. Your own experiment." He said, glasses flashing.

He let his grip tighten as he started to pump at Kid. He started slow, keeping his eyes on Kid's face. The Reaper's face was bright red. But his eyes were closed at the feeling and his mouth was slightly open. Stein wanted that smart loud mouth somewhere else… But he would wait. He would be patient.

Kid felt the passion curling up slowly and surely inside him. Stein's hand was warm and confident on him. He knew how to tease and where to touch and just how long to go about everything. It was blowing Kid's mind. He sighed and moaned, gripping the side of the table for support.

After a few minutes, Stein climbed up onto the table too. Kid gasped, looking at Stein with wide eyes. Stein crawled over Kid, staring at him intently.

"I should probably check your mouth too. Since such strange noises have been coming from it." Stein said with a smirk. Kid laughed, a little breathless. He laid back against the table, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his professor.

The small embrace of thin arms was enough for Stein to go wild.

He pounced on Kid, one hand beside his head, the other curling in his black hair. He smashed his mouth to Kid's, kissing him hard. Kid gasped at the sudden contact and Stein took the opportunity to slither his tongue inside Kid's mouth. He explored the cavern, causing both of them to moan. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes, Kid gripping Stein's back and Stein rubbing his pelvis against Kid's. Stein pulled back first, smirking when he saw Kid's bewildered and slightly disappointed look.

"I wouldn't object to you continuing our experiment, Professor." Kid finally said, breathless, gingerly thrusting his hips into Stein's. Stein groaned; his little pupil was learning, gaining confidence. It was driving him crazy.

Stein grabbed Kid's wrists, pinning them to his side. Stein kissed and licked down the Reaper's body. Kid mewled and pushed up into Stein, trying to find some friction to relieve himself. Stein smirked against his skin. He let go of one of Kid's wrists, reaching out for the tray. He fumbled around till he found what he wanted. A scalpel. Kid saw the sharp instrument and squeaked.

"W-what are you going to do- Ah!"

Stein had made three quick slashes on Kid's side. There were three thin and shallow cuts, forming a crude sort of 'S'. Kid looked at it then looked to Stein. Stein shrugged a little.

"I like to mark my experiments as my own." He said darkly.

Kid groaned.

_What have I gotten myself into to?_

Stein finally reached his destination. Kid's throbbing member. Stein took it into his mouth in one try, despite its rather impressive size. Kid froze up, his eyes rolling back into his head. He tore his wrists from Stein's grip. They went into his white hair, tangling there tightly. Stein reached down to touch himself. His own pants were far too tight and full of a pressure that needed relieving.

Stein worked Kid with his experienced mouth, knowing just how to lick and suck to make the Reaper go as mad as the scientist. Stein pumped hard at himself, groaning, the Reaper's faces and moans enough to drive him closer to the edge. Kid could feel that coil of heat and pleasure nearly ready to blow apart. His trembling hands found Stein's screw. He looked at it curiously. He normally hated that thing; only sticking out of one side, so asymmetrical. But now it fascinated him. He turned it hard once, and Stein yelped. Kid smirked. Now he was learning from his experiment…

The two worked at each other and it wasn't long till Stein had a mouthful of Kid and a mess on his hands. Kid was laying on the table, panting. Stein slowly crawled up the table to be beside the Reaper. Kid looked over at him, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"I didn't come here for that." He finally said, his logical voice back.

Stein chuckled, a dark sound. He grabbed Kid's chin, forcing the two to lock eyes again.

"Well. I can still fix your hair. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to experiment on the Reaper who's been torturing me every day for months." Stein replied honestly.

Kid felt his face flush again.

"I must say, I am, happy, it turned out this way. Professor." He added slyly. Stein groaned, kissing Kid hard. He got up from the table, fiddling with some chemicals. He added this and that, stirring and measuring. Kid got up on one elbow to watch him curiously. Stein came back over after a few minutes and poured a bright green liquid over Kid's hair. Kid gasped, covering his eyes. The liquid didn't fall into his face however, and dried after just a few seconds. He opened his eyes to find Stein sitting there with a hand held mirror.

"Ta-da." Stein said dryly.

Kid looked into and saw himself. He felt his heart pump harder and he gasped loud enough to cause echos in the lab.

"They are gone! You got rid of those wretched stripes! Oh Professor!"

Kid threw himself at Stein, kissing him gratefully. Stein rolled his eyes inwardly, but welcomed whatever contact he could get from the Reaper. Kid composed himself after a moment. He cleared his throat.

"Well, thank you for the… Experiments, Professor. Not a word of this to anyone. Especially not my father. And I won't either." He warned the scientist. Stein tipped his head, acknowledging the order.

Kid got dressed, making sure his suit was perfectly in order. He kept touching his hair, so happy to have it just the way he wanted it.

Kid turned around to see Stein staring at him, smoking a cigarette. His glasses hid those murky green eyes Kid knew he would be seeing in his dreams.

"Good night Professor." He said simply in his cool voice, before turning and walking out of the lab.

"_PROFESSOR STEIN!"_

Stein was looking over his paperwork. He knew that indignant voice quite well. He grinned, not looking up quite yet. He heard the infirmary door slam shut and heard angry stomping coming closer.

_"MY HAIR IS BACK TO NORMAL. IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE DAYS. WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

Stein finally looked up. The Reaper was pink in the face again, glaring at him with those golden eyes hadn't been able to stop thinking about. Stein pretended to be stumped.

"Well gee, I can't possibly know Kid. Although-" His glasses flashed dangerously and Kid felt his heart thump harder "-I could try to take a look. Do some more… Experiments. Eight o'clock. My lab. I'll see what I can do with you." Stein smirked at the Reaper, eyes full of heat and hunger. Kid gulped, feeling the 'S' on his side tingle with anticipation.


End file.
